


Morning People

by Hlakotaa



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Early Mornings, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, first I love you, they burn toast, what else can i really say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hlakotaa/pseuds/Hlakotaa
Summary: Warm beds, early morning coffee, burnt toast, and I love yous.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 4
Kudos: 189





	Morning People

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't beta'd but I hope you like it anyways.

To say Tk wasn’t a morning person was an understatement. He didn't understand how anyone could be a morning person especially in his line of work always up at weird hours of the day and night never really knowing when he was going to get a full night's sleep. So he was always appreciative of the small bits of rest that he was able to snag.

This morning was no different. His body clung to the last bit of sleep that was now slipping away from his grasp. It was being ripped away from him by a single beam of sun aimed directly at his eyes. No amount of plush blankets or cool pillows could save him now. He was awake. The only plus to the heartbreak that was waking up was the fact that they weren't his pillows or blankets, they were his boyfriends. The thought of waking up to the other man always brought a smile to Tks face.

Tk let out a low groan as he stretched his body out over Carlos’s bed. His toes pointed and his hands reached high above his head letting every muscle in his body contract and then relax. With his eyes still closed, Tk rolled over to his side reaching an arm out expecting to be greeted by his boyfriend's warmth instead his hand slapped down against cold sheets. With a grumpy huff, Tk finally opened his eyes confirming his suspicions that he was completely alone in bed. He picked his head up off of the pillow searching for his partner and met with the realization that he was completely alone in the room. Tk let out another huff pulling himself from the safe embrace of his boyfriend's sheets having to sit on the edge of the mattress for a moment letting the world of the living catch up to his body. Getting out of bed was always the hardest, especially when it was Carlos’s bed and everything smelled like the man. 

Tk looked around the room trying to figure out where his boxers ended up. At this point it had seemed to become a game, how far could Carlos toss Tk’s clothes as he was taking them off of him. Last night it seemed he reached a new record as he found them across the room flung over a picture frame on his dresser. Tk shook his head chuckling to himself before he got up to go put them on. He opted for Carlos’s shirt from the previous night instead of his own. A simple maroon pullover. Tk was anything but meek or small but Tk’s shirts still somehow ran big on him loose in all the places that they would normally hug Carlos's muscles. He told himself it was easier to wear Carlos's shirt because he didn’t see his own lying around but in reality, he didn’t put any effort into looking for it. 

Tk turned to the bedroom door and was greeted with the smell of bacon and the soft hum of music as soon as he opened it. Tk loved days like these. Days where they both had time off and could spend the day with each other freely without having to plan around anything. The music grew louder as he made his way down the stairs and he b lined it to the kitchen.

“Good morning!” Carlos turned as soon as he heard Tk walk up. He had a spatula in one hand and a mug in the other. Tk’s mug. He handed it over to Tk before he leaned down for a quick kiss. Carlos was met with a little grumble from Tk before he finally kissed him back. Carlos reached up and flattened down whatever god awful state his bed head was in. Tk looked down at the mug taking a little sip letting the warm drink slip down his throat and warm his stomach. He let out a pleased hum. His boyfriend always knew how to make his coffee just the way he liked it. 

The pair had a lot in common but mornings was not one of them. While Tk valued his sleep, Carlos valued his mornings. If the sun was up he wanted to be up spending each moment he could doing something worthwhile. Usually, that consisted of early morning workouts or going to one of the many farmer's markets scattered across town, sometimes it was lazy mornings watching the news but to him, it was still time well spent being productive. 

Tk set his mug down before he grabbed the edge of the counter and hoisted himself up. He let out a little hiss as the cold surface met his bare thighs sending a shiver up his spine but he was able to relax once he grabbed his mug again holding it in his lap. This was one of the few things Tk loved about mornings. Being able to perch himself up on the counter and watch his boyfriends prepare them a meal.  
“You’re wearing my shirt.” Was the first thing out of Tk’s mouth that day. Carlos turned to look at Tk a flirty smile playing on his lips. He was sporting Tk’s black AFD t-shirt that hugged his biceps just right and a pair of loose fitted Pj flannel pants. 

“Yes.. and you're wearing mine. Would you like yours back?” Carlos teased. Before Tk could respond Carlos set his spatula down on the counter and turned to Tk fully. He reached behind his own back grabbing the collar of his shirt and in one smooth movement, he pulled it over his head. Tks eyes immediately fell to the man's chest at his beautiful toned muscles. He unabashedly stared completely transfixed by the way his body flexed with each movement. Tk let himself zone out for a moment as he was flooded with memories of the same body hovering over him the night before. He thought of his hands and tongue, knew every curve and crevice of his boyfriend's chest intimately, his body completely committed to memory. Oh how badly he wanted to reach forward and touch him again and again and again. In the very spots, he knew Carlos loved so much.

It wasn’t until his shirt, the shirt his boyfriend was just wearing, was thrown at his head was he able to snap out of his little daydream. Tk looked up meeting Carlos’s knowing eyes again. He pulled the shirt away from his face, tossing it behind him on the counter with his own devilish grin.

“ Oh is that how we're going to play it today?” Tk asked, setting his coffee aside.

“I suppose it is.” Carlos held Tk’s gaze with a proud smile cemented to his spot on the kitchen floor. They were both waiting for the other person to make the first move. Inevitably it was Tk that finally broke the tension 

“ You're overcooking your eggs.” It wasn’t the move Carlos was expecting but it broke his concentration none the less. His attention was brought back to the stove where the scrambled eggs sat over medium heat.

“ You menace, I am not overcooking my eggs!” Carlos picked up his spatula again stirring the contents of the pan with a fake insulted huff. “ I will have you know that I have never overcooked my eggs a day in my life.” Carlos babbled on about the perfect eggs.

Knowing he could easily get under Carlos' skin in simple little ways like this always brought a grin to Tk’s face. He loved knowing all of this man's little quirks. He knew how passionate he was about his cooking. Always making sure every meal was finished to pure perfection even something as simple as scrambled eggs. He loved knowing that he only listened to a certain type of music during the mornings, always upbeat adult contemporary. Not to be confused with the music he would listen to when he was cleaning, upbeat dancing music usually Spanish because it reminded Carlos of his mother and the way she cleaned every Sunday morning. He knew that Carlos preferred the farmers market 20 minutes away instead of the one down the street because the one down the street didn’t have as many vegetable vendors that Carlos loved to peruse. He knew that Carlos liked to sleep in just pajama pants on his side facing away from the window, but he liked sleeping with the curtains slightly ajar blocking out most of the moonlight but still allowing some sunshine to get in, in the morning. And Tk knew now for certain that he could easily become a morning person if that meant waking up to this beautiful man, making his breakfast shirtless every morning while he babbled about how his grandmother had perfected the perfect scrambled egg.

“My nana taught my mama and my mama taught me and now you are blessed with having a wonderful boyfriend who wakes up early just to make them for you, thank you very much.” Carlos teased again plating the eggs on two matching plates with bacon his back still turned to Tk.

“I love you.” The words even surprised Tk when he said them. He froze for a second wondering if that came out of his mouth or if he just thought them. But the way that Carlos froze for a second told him he did blurt the words out. Carlos set his hot pan down on the stove again and turned on his heel facing his boyfriend. Tk couldn't decipher the look on Carlos's face. His eyebrows rose and his lips parted slightly as he tilted his head to the side just a bit. His gaze softened as his lips tugged slightly at the corners.

“What did you say?” He asked, taking a step closer to where Tk still sat on the counter, his feet now swinging nervously.

“ I love you..” He repeated trying to capture the same confidence he had the first time around. “ Well, you put so much effort.. Into the eggs. It's a family recipe after all. I figure I should show my appreciation.” Tks eyebrows raised and he tilted his head mimicking Carlos's open expression. 

“ Oh, the eggs huh?” Carlos took another step forward now, close enough to rest his hands on Tk’s thighs. He slipped between Tk’s legs leaning up against the counter now in each other's personal space. Tk’s eyes darted down to where they were now connected before he looked up again grabbing his boyfriend's gaze. “ That’s all huh?” Carlos’s tongue darted out licking over his bottom lip as his eyes studied Tk’s face up close

“Well, perhaps it was more than just the eggs.” Tk reached up resting his hands on Carlos's shoulders

“I love you too” The words fell from Carlos's lips easily and were like music to Tk’s ears. Maybe they were rushing things. It had only been a few months now and originally they had agreed to take things slow. But Tk didn’t care; he had never been so completely, assuredly, beyond a shadow of a doubt sure of something in his entire life and he needed Carlos to know. And now knowing the Carlos felt the same way sent a wave of warmth over Tk's body blanketing him from the tip of his nose to the ends of his toes. His smile reached from ear to ear as he moved a hand from Carlos's shoulder to rest on his cheek instead, his thumb brushing over his cheekbone just under his eye unable to tear his attention away even for a second. Carlos was the one to lean forward, connecting their lips in a soft kiss letting their lips mold together. It wasn’t intense or heavy like the kisses they shared the night before. Instead, this kiss was soft and gentle. Allowing both men to show just a fraction of how much they truly cared for the other. Tk was utterly captivated by the man in front of him as their lips separated but they stayed close together, their foreheads resting against each other. At that very moment, he knew nothing would be able to take this feeling away from him. 

That is. Except for the smell of burning toast.

“ Carlos! The toaster!” He took over Carlos's shoulder to see a puff of smoke coming from the toaster. Carlos spun again quickly hitting the eject button. Two black pieces of toast popped up from the machine and Carlos looked back sheepishly. 

“ I said I never overcook my eggs. I never said I don’t overcook my toast..” He looked back down at the toast. He pulled it from the toast quickly dropping it onto the counter letting charmed crumbs scatter over the surface. “ New toast?” He asked Tk with a bashful smile. 

“ Yes. New toast” Tk nodded unable to stop his laugh from spilling from his lips.


End file.
